Family Ties
by Beau Monty
Summary: HP & SVU AU After her fourth year of Hogwarts, it is found out that Evangeline Potter has family in America. The family is none other than Olivia Benson, a detective in New York. The two meet soon after finding out and Evangeline is to live with Olivia for a short while to see if it work. Both want a family, though neither knows how to act around the other.
1. AN

I do not own Harry Potter or Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. I do however own the plot for my story and my characters.

Now I have changed quite a few things. Let's start the list off, shall we?

 **1.** Harry does not exist in this world and has been turned into Evangeline Lillian Potter, the fifteen-year-old daughter of James and Lillian Potter.

 **2.** It takes place in season one of SVU and book five of HP.

 **3.** Most of what happens in HP and SVU has happened, with the exception of Hagrid getting Eva, her and Dudley hating each other, and that's all I can think of at the moment.

 **4.** This will have some dark subjects in it. Such as underage drinking, perhaps alcoholism, self-harm, rape, and child abuse. If you've ever watched SVU you'll know that's what the show revolves around.


	2. Chapter One

I do not own SVU or Harry Potter

Also is it easier to read this way? I was told something about it and hope I now fixed it.

* * *

Evangeline threw her arms around her part-time boyfriend, Jacob Sterling as they kissed. They sat in the back of his grandmother's car as they drunkenly had sex, it was one of the faster ways to get sober as they both seemed to sleep right after. An hour later the two were on a quiet drive back to Privet Drive, the music was on and the windows were down as they needed to air out the car.

"Reckon your gran knows what we do in the back of her car?" Evangeline asked after a while of quietness between them.

"If she does, she sure is a good actress at not knowing," Jacob said back as he drove, he was nearly two years older than her and had already gotten his license in the states so no one really saw a problem with him driving here.

"Yeah..." She replied before it went quiet again, it was a routine between them now.

Drink, smoke, party, screw, repeat. The same old cycle for the past three months, she grew tired of the endless cycle they repeated though it helped fill the void in her slightly and she wasn't hurting herself. The rest of the drive back was quiet and after he dropped the key and car back at his place they went for a walk. The duo ended up at the park sitting on the swings and sharing a half-empty flask of rum. The silence of the night was broken by a group of voices, they were talking about how they or rather 'Big D' had just beat up some loud mouthed kid.

"Ah, here comes Dudley and his gang." Jacob quietly muttered to her.

"Hey Big D!" Eva shouted things between her and her cousin weren't as strained as they had been before.

Neither of them wanted to get in trouble with either of his parents so they worked out an agreement between themselves, no rating another out and always share a drink or a smoke.

"Any parties tonight?" She continued, glancing at some of the other boys.

Dudley looked over to them and headed over, "Don't think so, not after the last one anyways."

He said with a smirk on his face. "What you two drinkin' over there?" He asked, eying the flask.

Her face fell, "Rum." She answered before passing it. Everyone had a taste of it now and once it had emptied two of the guys were slightly buzzed while the others only mildly affected.

"My gran isn't home right now, she's probably got somethin' stashed away," Jacob said after they had helped the others home.

"My mom and dad might see me goin' in there, last time they were pissed," Dudley said and today with the heat he didn't feel like getting screamed at.

"You could not go in." The other boy suggested.

The larger boy frown, "And let you two have all the fun?" He asked.

Evangeline ignored them and looked up to the sky, she suppressed a shiver as she tightened her sweatshirt over herself. They both turned to her once they felt it and looked up, Jacob being a wizard was able to see two Dementors flying towards them.

"Run! Run!" She exclaimed. The three of them dashed down the street only to be cornered under the bridge.

"What are we running from?" Dudley asked as he looked around, expecting to see more wizards rounding the corner.

In the most serious voice, she had ever heard Jacob said, "Dementors."

The two of they pulled out their wands and shouted, "Expecto patronum!" Neither was able to cast more than a small blue ball of light.

It did nothing to ward the dark creatures away from them. Soon one was upon Dudley, nearly sucking the life from him. The next one rounded on Evangeline. The two if they were hanging up on the wall with their souls nearly escaping. Jacob looked around and gulped, he gripped his wand tighter in his hands before shouting it again. A large blue bear shot out and pushed the dementors away. The next few moments were of him quietly panicking and digging in his pockets for chocolate. Alas, he had none and would need to carry them home, he debated using magic to help him and decided since he was registered adult wizard went for it. He grimaced as he looked at his friend, "I'm so sorry." Before casting the imperious curse on her.


	3. Chapter Two

Still, do not own Harry Potter or SVU.

* * *

Following the other nights incident, Evangeline had been; confided to her bedroom, been called upon by the ministry for underage magic, and been told that once their cousin was contacted she was getting shipped off to America, New York to be exact. The young teen had written to her friends but just like before their answers had been not to worry and that they would be there soon. It seemed soon was not soon enough, though, the day before they had promised to come for her she had been packed up and sent to the airport. Her owl, Hedwig had been given the address and was told to meet her there in a few days. The flight felt long and boring to her mostly due to the fact that she was underage and they wouldn't give her any alcohol. Once her plane landed she looked around for the older woman, Olivia Benson. Instead, though she found a sign with her name written on it being held by a very tall bony looking old man.

"You the kid?" He asked.

"I'm Evangeline, where's uh, where's Olivia?" She asked.

"Olivia got called in on a case, are those all your things?" She didn't have much, just a trunk, her carry-on bag, and the empty cage. "Yep."

An awkward silence fell between them. "Let me help you with that." He said after staring at her things, wondering where her bird was.

"Thanks, but I've got it. Just need a trolley..." There were none around, though.

"We don't have those." He lifted one side of her trunk and huffed.

"Are you storring rocks in here?" He asked.

Evangeline lifted the other side up with as much effort as he had, "Its just the material."

She had never realized how heavy it was until she had to carry it around like this.

"My name is John Munch, by the way, you can call me Munch. Everyone else does." He said once they were in the car.

"Everyone calls me Eva or Angeline." The last part was a lie, but she was in a new place and that meant a fresh start for her.

"Well then, nice to meet you Angeline." It sounded odd hearing it come from another persons mouth, but she liked the name and smiled a little.

"So what exactly does Olivia do? And how do you know her?" She asked.

"Olivia and I are sex crime detectives. There's a whole group of us down at the 1-6, its all volunteer though, its the least respected unit out there." He informed her.

"Oh." And they were back with the awkward silence.

She didn't want to seem like a little girl and ask what Olivia was like, but she also wanted to know if this woman would be liked her aunt or Mrs. Weasley or any other woman she had met in her life, but she didn't and that stayed in silence until John started to tell her some weird conspiracy theories of his. She only half listens as she thought about Olivia, all she knew was that the woman was that she was a cop and about twenty-something and that this was her cousin on her mother and aunts side from their mothers side. Eva thought about all the things that Olivia could be like, would it just be an endless cycle of abuse or coddling or something else entirely which is what caused her to worry the most.


	4. Chapter Three

I forgot that it took place in the 90's because watching SVU from the older season and reading or watching HP, it doesn't always look like it's from the same time, I will fix that note, thank you for telling me of my mistake.

* * *

Evangeline was sitting in the police department on a chair next to Olivia's desk. Much had introduced her to the others, well the ones who were there. Don Cragan was the boss while everyone else was his detectives. It was kind of odd to be around all of the noise in the precinct but she'd stayed with the Weasley's quite a few times to be used to it. Olivia finally came back after half an hour of waiting and instead of thinking that Evangeline was her cousin, she thought she was a victim.

"Has anyone spoke with you yet?" Olivia asked her in a soft voice.

"Uh, no. Why?" Evangeline asked with slight confusion.

"Oh, you're not – You must be Evangeline. I'm Olivia." The older woman held her hand out and smiled at her.

The teen shook it and smiled back. "That's me. So my grandmother was related to your mom."

Things were clearly awkward between them.

Olivia sat behind her desk and nodded. "Guess so. I didn't even know I had any cousins or aunts. I take it you didn't either?"

Eva shook her head and then two of them went back to being silent.

"I brought lunch." A big stocky older dude walked into the place and over to the desk, he had a bag of food in one hand and dropped it in the middle of the two desk.

He glanced over to Evangeline and after a few seconds of confusion, he realized who it was.

"You're the cousin." He said as he sat down.

"Evangeline Potter, at your service." She told him with a smile.

"Elliot Stabler." He glanced down at the bag and then back to her. "You like Chinse food?"

It was an hour until Olivia was let off, she had needed to finish some paperwork.

"So where are your things?" She asked when they were getting ready to leave.

"Munch helped me bring my trunk and cage into the station. Over there." She pointed to an unoccupied area where sure enough they were sitting.

"You have a bird? Where?" Olivia asked her.

"Yeah, her name is Hedwig. Is that okay? And I don't really know where she is right now, I let her loose a while ago, but she knows where I'm going." She just hoped Hedwig was okay.

"It should be fine for her to be there, but I don't think my place is big enough for that big of a bird and us." Just from the size of the cage, Olivia knew it was a big bird.

* * *

So how was it? Review please, thank you!


	5. Chapter Four

I do not own HP or SVU

* * *

Olivia has hailed a taxi when the two of them left and about half an hour or so later the two of them had arrived at her apartment. Eva had looked out the windows in wonder the whole time, this place had looked even more magical than Diagon Alley. Olivia had tried to start a conversation but didn't know what to say to the teen so their drive had been her watching the girl and sitting in silence. When they arrived they carried the bags upstairs and placed them in the living room.

"My place is a little smaller than what you might be used to, but the couch pulls out into bed,"

Olivia told her as she stood there.

"Oh, it's fine."

Eva said as she continued to look around.

"The bathroom's right there and the kitchens over here help yourself to anything even though it's probably empty…Anyways my rooms right through there."

She pointed to where everything was and looked around. She had talked to children and teenagers on her job all the time, why was this any different than that? The younger of the two turned back to look at her.

"So, uh, what are the rules?"

Everywhere had rules, her aunt and uncles, Hogwarts, the Weasleys', everywhere.

"I didn't really think of any to be honest, I guess just normal stuff like clean up after yourself and stuff like that."

The older said with a small nod.

For the next two weeks the two of them settled into a comfortable routine. Olivia would go to work at whatever time she needed to go while Evangeline would either be asleep if it was still dark out or be on her merry way out to explore. Though Liv had expressed some concern about it since she knew ow dangerous New York could be she didn't forbid it without her and even recommended that she hang out with Elliot's oldest daughter Maureen who was her age. It had been awkward between the two girls at first but they had warmed up to each other rather quickly.

"So what high school are you going to in the fall? What grade are you even in?"

Maureen asked her as the two of them sat together at a coffee shop drinking some iced coffees.

"High school? I don't know what that is. We go by years, I'm in my …"

Evangeline had to stop and catch herself as she almost said fifth year.

"Eleventh year, besides I might not even be here that long." She added.

The blonde pursed her lips in thought. "Well maybe you should ask Olivia, it is almost August."

With a nod the brunette nodded. "I will."

The two girls left a while later and headed back to Maureen's, Evangeline liked being there when she was alone, and it reminded her of the Weasleys.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, hope ya'll like it!


	6. Chapter Five

I do not own SVU or HP

* * *

Olivia was sitting at the table doing some paperwork, she had decided to start bringing it home with her sometimes so that she wasn't leaving Evangeline alone all day every day. She was pretty distracted by it and didn't seem to notice the teen was standing in front of her until she cleared her voice.

"Oliva, I – uh, wanted to talk to you about something," Evangeline told her once she had gotten her attention.

She was fidgeting with her fingers and looking around nervously. Liv's brows formed together as she gave the teen a concerned look.

"What is it?" She asked her.

"I was just wondering – Well uh, it'll be September in a month and I was wondering what the plan is? Am I going back to England or…?" She trailed off, unsure of what to say about the whole thing.

"Do you want to go back to England?" She asked her, she hoped not.

Olivia had actually enjoyed having the teen here, it wasn't the same as having her own child, but it was good.

"No." Eva answered quickly with a shake of the head.

"Okay then, I guess we should look into a high school for you and get all that information you'll need," Liv told her with a smile.

It had only been a few weeks since Olivia and Evangeline had discussed what they were going to do for school. They were getting all of the paper work ready.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?" She asked her with a smile.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, I mean it's not like its anything important or anything," Evangeline said with a sheepish smile.

"Sixteen is a pretty big deal, come on we have to do something even if it's just cake and ice cream." She tried with a grin.

"It's what I normally do when I go to my friends for the summer, but we don't have to do anything. Really." She argued with the shake of her head.

"We're going to do something, no ifs and or buts about it. Got it."

* * *

So any ideas for the birthday for Eva? I was just going to have the Stablers and maybe the others from the precinct have a little party with the two of them.


	7. Chapter Six

Sorry for the delay every one, I was just too tired to write at all, but here it is!

* * *

It had been a week since Evangeline's conversation with Olivia and three weeks until her birthday. Hedwig had finally popped up, scared the living daylights out of Liv since she had just been sitting ou ton the terrace shooting with a letter tied to her ankle. Eva had been overjoyed that her pet had found her, but the letter quickly bummed her out, she still hadn't told Liv what it was about. The teen was currently sitting out on the terrace with the bird, reading it over, the older woman had been called in on a case sometime last night and had yet to come back, only calling to tell her she would be a while longer.

' _Eva, where are you? They came to your aunt and uncles looking for you but had been told you were gone. You're scheduled to meet with the minister about what happened with the dementors and you using magic outside of school, but instead, you decide to go run off to Merlin knows where. I'm just glad Hedwig knows where you are if you get this in time, write back. - Hermione'_

With a sigh she leaned against the wall, they still hadn't asked about her or anything like they had since school let out. She figured they just didn't care too much anymore and it hurt her more then she would let them know. Eva decided to write back to them, she'd send it in a few days when Hedwig was able to rest up, but she figured she should write it now before she forgot. As she was about to get up another owl was making its way to them, she didn't recognize it at all though. It landed with a hoot and extended its leg to her, she undid it and read the envelope. It was from Ilvermorny, the North American wizarding school. She wasted no time in opening it and the other owl left without a care.

' _Dear Miss. Potter, seeing as how you are an underage wizard it seems only fitting that you come to our school. We will be sending someone to come and talk to you and your parent or guardian so that you may all understand what it going on. They will be here in two days at twelve fifteen sharp if you do not have your floor system set up yet please reply and we will discuss other means of transportation. Sincerely, Assistant Headmaster Bane.'_

Fear flooded her bones, the thought of telling Olivia she was a witch terrified her to no end. What if she kicked her out and sent her back to the Dursleys and her _friends_ who didn't give a damn about her? She quickly went into the apartment and after digging through some of her things she found what she knew would calm her quicker than one of Olivas bottles of wine. A while later the girl was lying against the tub, she cleaned herself up before picking up the bloody mess she had made. Olivia walked into the house, she looked around for Eva but didn't see her and guessed she was either out on the terrace or in the bathroom, so she just went into her bedroom and hung up her jacket. She could hear rustling from the bathroom as she passed it on her way to the kitchen but didn't pay any mind to it. A few moments later, as she was heating up some of the dinners that she guessed Eva had made the teen came out of the bathroom. As much as Olivia tried to talk to Evangeline that night before they went to bed it hadn't seemed to work, the girl just seemed so tired and maybe a little upset about something, but when asked about it just brushed it off as nothing.

* * *

Next chapter will be Eva telling Liv she's a witch with the professor coming to the apartment to talk to them both.


	8. Chapter Seven

I do not own SVU or HP

* * *

It had been two days since Evangeline had gotten the letters, she still hadn't told Olivia that she was a witch. She had written back to the school though, telling them she didn't have the floo system set up and was in a very large area with muggles so aparating in probably wouldn't be the best option. She kept glancing up at the clock, counting down the seconds until twelve o'clock, it was only eleven so she still had a while to go. Olivia noticed and glanced over to her from the stack of paperwork she had been reading.

"So you waiting for something?" She asked her, snapping the girl from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Evangeline asked, a little startled.

"You keep looking at the clock, what're you waiting for?" She asked her.

"Oh, uh…just, well, um…someone is maybe supposed to come over soon." It all came out in a rush, the words mashed together to form an incoherent sentence.

Liv gave her a confused look, "What?" She asked her. "Can you repeat that?" She hadn't understood much besides 'someone'.

"Well I got a letter from a special school here, like the one I went to back in England, and I didn't really know how to tell you that someone from the school is coming over today at twelve." She fiddled with the ends of her hair, twisting and pulling it around her fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is it a disabled school? If you have a disability you should have let me know, as your guardian I have that right." The older told the younger with a stern voice.

"I'm not disabled….I'm special-ish you could say." Nothing sounded right, how was she to tell her about magic?

"As in smarter than people your age special or you're very into the arts special?" There weren't very many types of special schools like that in the area.

"How did they even know you were here, did your old school send them your transcripts already?" The question was met with a shrug.

"Let's go with arts special, yeah, art special is what I am." Eva didn't have an artistic bone in her body, all her years of artwork in class had proved it for many years.

Liv gave her 'the cop stare' as the teen had dubbed it, which wasn't too far off of what she gave an actual perp who was lying and she wanted to make them sweat.

"Art special, you sure you wanna stick with that answer?" The teen gave a confused look and tilted her head a bit before answering, "Yes?"

The older frowned and shook her head. "At least try and lie without making it sound like a question. But really, what kind of school is it?"

And the questions didn't stop there, it only worsened and Eva knew that Liv could do that for hours so she just opted to go for an hour of trying to avoid the questions, by asking a question back.

"Where you get your hair done, I've been thinking about going short like that for a while now."

Finally, it was twelve and right on the dot, their little back and fourth was put to an end by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Evangeline exclaimed as she quickly got up to get the door.

"I think I will," Olivia told her, getting up in the same fashion.

The two got to the door at the same time, but as Olivia was a lot stronger than Evangeline, Liv was the one who answered it while holding the girl back with her other arm.

"You must be professor Lockland."

* * *

School and other life stuff got in the way, I also have been tired and had no ideas, but now I do have an idea and will be done in the next chapter, whever I start it.


	9. Chapter Eight

Evangeline was sure that she was seeing double, the two women looked exactly alike, well except for the hair and the eye color. She wasn't too sure if she should point it out or not, maybe one of them would bring it up before things got too awkward, or perhaps both already noticed it and knew each other.

"Olivia, why didn't you tell me you had a sister? That's so cool."

Both women looked at her with confusion, though it was quickly hidden.

"Because I don't have one," Olivia told her adamantly. She didn't think her mother would keep something like that from here. "Why don't you come in."

Professor King came into the apartment, "Thank you." She said as she looked around.

Eva frowned, "Blind as a bat," She muttered as she crossed her arms and turned into the living room.

Olivia gave the teen a blank look before glancing back to the professor, "Excuse her, she's normally in a better mood." She apologized.

"It's quite alright, teenagers have an imagination of their own."

"You have kids?"

The professor gave a quick nod, "Twins, but they've only just turned two years. I have a baby sister who just turned thirteen last October. My mother tells me she thinks up all kinds of things."

To say that Evangeline was confused would be an understatement, she didn't know how they couldn't know each other, they were twins for Merlin's sake!

Olivia nodded, "Why don't we take this into the living room."

The three got themselves situated and then the professor went onto explain the situation.

"Miss. Potter is a special girl, and I work for a school that takes in special children like her."

She paused to make sure Olivia was following along and after a few seconds continued.

"Its a boarding school located in Massachusetts, up in the mountains, for young witches and wizards."

Olivia blinked at the mention of witches and wizards, "What?" She asked, confused.

"Witches and wizards. I assumed Miss. Potter would have informed you of this."

"It never came up in conversation," Evangeline stated after getting a look from Olivia.

Olivia only frowned, "Why don't you tell me more about this school? Is there somewhere closer? Is this a mandatory school?"

"Well Ilvermoney is a school for magical children ages eleven through seventeen, there isn't much else to tell. Not that I know of, but I assure you, that you won't regret sending her to our school. Well technically ... no, but there aren't very many schools that I know if around here."

Professor King hoped she was doing good otherwise she would need to explain to Bane on why 'The Girl Who Lived' wouldn't be attending their school, and she wasn't looking forward to that one bit.

Olivia didn't know anything about magic, so she didn't really know what the best thing to do was, so she looked at Evangeline.

Evangeline seemed to take the hint and, with an over exaggerated sigh added in her own two cents.

"Would I start out as a first year even though I'm in my fifth year at Hogwarts? How would I get there and back? I can't apperaite yet."

"No, I assume you would start your eleventh year with the others. Well we have a vanishing cabinets to transport students to the school, they are located all around for students who are unable to apperaite near the school."

The rest of the meeting went like that, in the end it had been decided that Evangeline would be going there.


	10. Chapter Nine

"This question might sound rude, but we're you adopted?"

It had taken Olivia the whole meeting to keep herself contained, but before the professor was able to leave, she had to ask.

"Not rude at all, and as a matter of fact, I am."

King had noticed it too, of course, she hadn't said anything, she had a family already and didn't care much about looking for biological relatives.

Evangeline was listening intently, wondering what would go on between them both now. Would they try and connect now that they both realized they were twins or were they both content?

"Don't take this wrong way, but I don't want to get to know you, or find anyone else whom I share blood with. I'm sure that you are a wonderful person, but I've got wonderful siblings and parents already."

Olivia's mood fell, she gave a small nod and tried to remain friendly.

"Of course, uh, thank you for coming by. It was nice to meet you."

And with that, the professor appreciated out of the building with a loud pop.

Evangeline looked at Olivia, wondering what she could say to her to help if anything would help at all.

"You don't need her, you got me, I'll be your sister!"

She got an amused look from her.

"How did you feel when you found out about me?"

It was a normal question, but it still made the teen feel a bit uncomfortable, expressing emotions had never been her strong suit.

"Well, I was just wondering how you would react to knowing I was a witch, which is why I didn't tell you for so long."

It wasn't too much of a lie, she had been scared to know her reaction to it, but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Besides that," Olivia said, sighing a moment later, "I thought you'd be younger actually, they didn't put your age on the papers, all there was, was your name and it said that Petunia and Vernon had given me guardianship over you."

A few moments of silence passed between the two of them.

"How did you feel when you found out you had more family than you thought you did?"

Olivia was curious, she knew neither of them was open with their feelings, but she wanted to try.

"Oh, well I didn't have much time to process it. I had been loc - grounded and told I was being sent away in a matter how hours, I guess I was just wondering what you would be like and if you would like me."

Her voice had gone soft at the end, it was the most vulnerable she had been, that she could remember ever being.

"You do that a lot, start to say something and then change the word or stop talking at once."

Olivia was certain the girl was hiding something from her, she didn't want to pry it out of her, but she also knew it wasn't healthy to keep things like this locked up inside.

"You know you can talk to me about anything,"

"Olivia, there are somethings I can't tell you because it has to do with the wizarding world, and you wouldn't understand it all."

"I know,"

The two didn't speak much after that, only a bit about what to have for dinner.


End file.
